1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a slidable drive bracket.
2. Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for electronic communication and handling of data. Drive brackets are often used to support and secure such data storage devices inside the computers.
In a typical computer, drive brackets are fixed in an enclosure of the computer by screws or fasteners. Taiwan Patent application no. 89216297 discloses a conventional computer enclosure comprising a cage and a bracket. The cage defines a plurality of fixing holes, and the bracket includes a base and two separable frames. The base defines a plurality of screw holes. Fixing edges depend from two sides of the frames, and the fixing edges define a plurality of fixing openings. A plurality of setscrews is received through the fixing openings of the fixing edges and engaged in the screw holes of the base, thereby fixing the two frames to the base. A plurality of setscrews are used to fix the bracket into the cage in similar fashion.
However, using screws to mount the frame onto the base is laborious and time-consuming. In addition, when a user wants to modify or maintain a component in the computer, removal of the screws is inconvenient. Similarly, using screws to attach a bracket in a computer enclosure is laborious and time-consuming. Moreover, production and assembly of these modularized brackets is complicated and costly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a slidable drive bracket which readily and securely accommodates data storage devices therein.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention includes a cage and a drive bracket. The cage has a pair of side panels, and each side panel forms a first slideway and a second slideway in alignment with the first slideway. Each first slideway comprises a blocking portion at a front extremity thereof. A cutout is defined in each side panel at a front of the corresponding second slideway. The drive bracket has a pair of side walls slidably received in the cage. A pair of first sliding members is fixed on the side walls of the drive bracket. A pair of second sliding members is formed on the side walls rearwardly of the respective first sliding members. Each first sliding member is elongated. A slot is defined in the first sliding member, thereby forming an elastic portion. A handle is formed at a front end of the elastic portion, and a barb protrudes from a top face of the elastic portion. In assembly of the computer enclosure, the second sliding members are inserted through the cutouts of the cage. The drive bracket is then pushed into the cage, with the second sliding members sliding along the second slideways, and the first sliding members sliding along the first slideways. The barbs engage with the blocking portions, thus preventing the drive bracket from accidentally detaching from the cage.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: